A triple store is a database for the storage and retrieval of triple entities, commonly expressed as a subject, predicate and object. A triple store is optimized for the storage and retrieval of such triples.
Like a relational database, one stores information in a triple store and retrieves it via a query language, such as SPARQL. SPARQL is a Resource Description Framework (RDF) format established by the RDF Data Access Working Group of the World Wide Web Consortium. SPARQL is an acronym derived from SPARQL Protocol and RDF Query Language. SPARQL allows for a query to comprise triple patterns, conjunctions, disjunctions and optional patterns.
Triples can be imported into a triple store and be exported from a triple store using RDF and other data models. RDF is used as a general method for conceptual description or modeling of information that is implemented in web resources, using a variety of syntax notations and data serialization formats. RDF is instrumental in the development of the semantic web, a collaborative movement led by the international standards body the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C). The standard promotes common data formats on the World Wide Web. By encouraging the inclusion of semantic content in web pages, the Semantic Web aims at converting the current web, dominated by unstructured and semi-structured documents into a web of data. There are many formats that can be used to serialize RDF, including RDF/XML, Turtle, Ntriples and the like.
As triple stores grow in popularity, there is a need to develop data security techniques of the type that are available with relational databases. Accordingly, the current disclosure is directed resolving data security problems associated with existing triple store databases.